Ghost Vision
Ghost Vision is a 1995 American animated fantasy comedy film written and directed by Geo G. in his directorial debut and starring the voices of Chris Farley, Julia Roberts and Dan Aykroyd, with supporting roles from Jennifer Lopez, Michael Wildshill, Thomas F. Wilson, Burt Reynolds, and Burgess Meredith. The film was produced by Multimedia Animation and released on October 27, 1995 in the United States by Warner Bros. Pictures under their Warner Bros. Family Entertainment label, with Columbia Pictures handling international distribution. It grossed over $324.6 million, becoming Farley's highest-grossing film in his lifetime, and his only animated voice role. It was the last film produced by Multimedia Animation before being folded into Universal Feature Animation in early 1996. This is the only Multimedia film not owned by Universal due to Warner Bros. and Sony buying the rights to the film permanently. A sequel, titled Ghost Vision II, is scheduled to be released on June 12, 2020. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Chris Farley as Willie, a young adult who doesn't want to follow in his dad's footsteps of being a ghost catcher. * Julia Roberts as Megan, a young woman who has a crush on Willie and doesn't believe that Willie's parents are ghost catchers. * Dan Aykroyd as Walter, Willie’s childhood best friend who is a millionaire and ends up going with Willie to the haunted mansion for support. * Jennifer Lopez as Brittany, an old friend of Willie who actually believes in ghosts and has conspiracy theories. * Michael Wildshill as Billy, Willie's dead uncle who is a ghost. * Thomas F. Wilson as Ratar, an evil ghost who plans to haunt the whole town. * Burt Reynolds as Joe, Willie's ghost catching dad who wants his son to follow him in his footsteps. * Burgess Meredith as Sal, Willie's older and wise-cracking but rude grandfather, who doesn't believe in ghosts and discourages Joe from going towards being a ghost. Coming soon! Additional Voices * Jack Angel * Robert Bergen * Mary Kay Bergman * Bill Bowles * Rodger Bumpass * Corey Burton * Robert Clotworthy * Jim Cummings * Jennifer Darling * Debi Derryberry * Denise Dowse * Paul Eiding * Bill Farmer * Don Fullilove * Geo G. * David L. Lander * Anne Lockhart * Sherry Lynn * Mickie McGowan * Patrick Pinney * Phil Proctor * Jan Rabson * Marcelo Tubert * Erik von Detten * Diz White Production and release Coming soon! Home media Ghost Vision was released by Warner Home Video on VHS and LaserDisc on April 9, 1996 in the United States and Canada, and internationally by Columbia TriStar Home Video in different countries throughout the 1990s. The film was later re-released on VHS and DVD on November 13, 2001. Merchandise The film led to many video games such as Ratar's Revenge. Reception Box office ''Ghost Vision ''grossed $121.2 million in North America and $203.4 illion in other countries for a worldwide total of $324.5 million. Critical reception On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an average grade of 53%, based on 40 reviews. On Metacritic, the film has an average grade of 56 out of 100, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B+" on an A+ to F scale. Television series and sequel A television series based on the film was made and ran from 1997 to 1999. In 1996, Geo G. stated that he would possibly make a sequel to the film. However, these plans went downhill and the film has been in development hell. On September 11, 2017, it was announced that a sequel would finally be green-lit and was immediately put into development. It will be released on June 12, 2020 by Warner Bros. and Sony. Category:1990s Category:1995 Category:Ghost Vision Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Non-Universal films Category:PG-rated films Category:Traditionally animated films Category:Multimedia Animation films